Narn i Hethurim
by Danbolz
Summary: While we all know from the Sil what all those Elves did, which followed the call of the Valar, this is the story of those who did not. At the beginning this is all about the Avari and some Valar, later on some original characters will appear. At least there are some, who just vanished from the Sil (some minstrels, some twins, some... have a guess ;-) ).
1. Chapter 1: Into the east

**Introduction:**

This is the Story of the Hethurim (hidden people), which is the name some of the firstborn gave themselves, while others named them Avari. Most of this story plays in the east, far far away from known Middle-earth territory. For some hundred years of their history the story will only tell of their fate. Only some councils of the Valar about the Hethurim will interfere. Later on they will meet dwarfs and men and some other elves from the west will appear. This will bring memories of their life in the west and they will reunite with those, whom all other tales seemed to have forgotten. Near the end of the story some Hethurim will come to the western lands as well.

Some **names** (people, locations...) are in Sindarin language, but not all. Even if they sound like Sindarin, don't forget, these elves haven't seen others for a long time. Their language has altered from the early language of the Quendi to something close to Sindarin.

I'm writing this in English, but this is only my second speech, so please be kind, if I make a spelling-mistake or two.

The whole story is based in JRR Tolkiens world. Some original characters may appear later on. I do neither own them nor Middle-earth! I'm not making money with this story.

 **Canon?** I try to stay in canon, first with the Silmarilion, LotR and Hobbit and then with HoME. There my bee some small parts where I can't stay in canon, but only few. I guess 95 to 99% of the story could bee read between the lines of Tolkiens work.

It's rated **M** , because later on there may be descriptions of war, torture and other adult issues.

I have no idea how long this story will be until the end. It's a very big tale, over hundred and thousand years in Middle-earth. There are many chapters in my mind and already some down in writing. But I hope, some readers might enjoy this.

* * *

 _ ***Chapter 1: Into the east***_

 **Year of the Trees: 1107 Máhanaxar, Valmar**

The golden light of Laurelin was shining bright when they converge at the Ring of Doom. It was unusual for Ulmo to appear at a meeting, but it was very unusual that Ulmo himself asked for a meeting.

After Oromë reported about the departure of the Eldar and how they passed the Sea of Helcar two years ago still traveling to the west, Ulmo arose from his seat.

"There are still some at the shores of Helcar" he remembered. "I fear for them, because some of Melkors creatures are still hiding in the mountains and woods of Arda. Orcs, Goblins and things we may not even know of. They love the darkness and they will proliferate. They flee from the hosts of Eldar, because they know we protect those. But what about the Avari? The evil flees in their direction. We can't leave them in this darkness alone with an enemy we drive towards them."

"They are not listening" Oromë interrupted. "They love the darkness as well as Melkors creatures do. They will not come to the light."

"But that doesn't mean we are no longer responsible for them. If they like to stay in darkness, leave them in darkness, but do not abandon them."

"No one abandons them" Manwë interfered. "But what should we do? Oromë is still hunting those Orcs and Goblins you mentioned. I fear we will never catch all of them. I do not understand evil for myself, but this evil was in the Great Music and we cannot undo what Eru Ilúvatar composed. We will have to face evil now and in the future, as will all creatures in Arda, the Firstborn, the Secondborn, Aulës children, beast and plants."

Most of the others looked shocked by his words, now realizing the last war wasn't the last they fought. Only Námo and Vairë nodded silently.

After some moments of thoughts, Ulmo spoke again. "If they won't come and if we can't eliminate those evil creatures, we my hide them in a place in Arda that is still free from evil. I have watched them. I already have some kind of contact with them to their dreams, even if they do not know me by person. I don't even think they would like it. If they reject Oromë already, let me do this. I'll look for a peaceful place and try to guide them to it."

The others looked unsure. They knew this was a chance to help them, but a very small one. From now on they all shared their mind about the creatures and what to do with the Avari. After some time all had spoken and waited for one of the mightiest to find a solution.

Again Manwë spoke, "evil will reach all free and hidden places in time. The Avari will have to face it now or in future, with our help or without it. If you see a chance they will face in the future and with our help, my blessings are with you and your plan."

Suddenly Námo raised his voice. "They will face it in the future and with help - with Ulmos and with my help. We will need to make a bond to this small host of Quendë, which do not trust us now. For their number will grow and I foresee that in a far future some of them will become great help for us and all of those who travel towards us right now. One of them will by my champion in a great battle."

Everyone of the council looked speechless at Námo right now. Ulmo summoning a council and Námo himself giving such an advice, even Manwë seemed to be surprised by this. In the end he nodded and spoke, "so this is settled. We do whatever is necessary to realize them a free life in the east. Find a good save place, Lord of the Waters."

After that Ulmo went down to the shores on Valmar, changed his shape and disappeared into the water, to search for a hidden place in Ardas darkness.

* * *

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, Cuiviénen**

For many years they had lived peaceful at the big lake. They developed things, gave them names, as they named themselves and all the things they could see, smell or feel. They lived luckily under those twinkling lights far above them. Then one of those powerful creatures appeared and someone other whispered in their minds - and they divided.

It was shortly after their last meeting at the lake, where they once awoke to live. Nurwë was standing by the waters of Cuiviénen and remembered how nearly all their people had gone into the west. Altogether including him only twenty-eight ofhis host had remained. With Morwë some others stayed, but their number was so small.

And now it was decided, they would not stay here. One of the elleth had foreseen it and they planned to follow her vision. He himself had voted for it, but he still had some doubts. They would not go to the west, like all those others, but to the east. Far over mountains and crossing many rivers until they would reach a big shore, bigger than they could imagine, she had told them.

He was still watching the surface of the water, lingering in his thoughts, when Morwë approached him.

"Those foul creatures are getting closer" Morwë simply told his friend. Just as if he had read his thoughts.

"But we will miss this", Nurwë answered, pointing out to the lake. "This water has a strange power. You've seen how it healed! I fear we will never find something like it in the east, even so Ôldî had foreseen it."

"Yes, this lake is special. It is our birth-ground. But you know that all of Ôldis other visions came to reality until now. She has foreseen the rider, those evil creatures and the departure of the others. Why do you doubt her?"

"I do not doubt her. I guess it is just the loose of all we still had. We lost so many people to the call of those Valar. Now we will lose this country. Is there anything we will not lose?"

Morwë thought a few moments about an appropriate answer.

"We still have each other, my friend. We still have the clothing we made, those tends we developed, and the stars. Dúamarth told me, she finished her study about the rhythm of the stars. She knows now how to count the coming and going of the stars. We already know some of them remain all time. If the stars are so high above us, as we believe, we will still see them in the east, as well as the Gwannarim will see them in the west."

Nurwë nodded and turned to the camp. "You are right as always", he said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep. We will need our strength for the upcoming journey."

Some hours later they were ready to go. Nurwë, Morwë and Morwës brother Môrhir led the small host into the eastern woods. At the end of the small trek Ôldî, the seer, and her two sisters Dúamarth and Hithiriel assured, no one was left behind.

After a while Hithiriel spoke, "we should have left sign. What if they come back and we have gone?"

"They won't" Ôldî answered knowingly. "And leaving a sign would only guide the foul creatures to us."

Hithiriel looked upset. "But I thought… maybe. Some already did."

"I'm sorry, dear sister, but no. If others come back, this lays in our future so far, that I can not foresee it. I miss our brother, too", she reassured Hithiriel.

Dúamarth had been walking silently beneath them, but now she intervened. "Oh, I'm not sure, if she really meant our brother", she giggled.

Hithiriel blushed, "I do! Of cause, I was talking about our brother. Every time I look at you and your dark hair, your dark eyes and your face... I see him. You look so much like him."

"And what about the ellon you spend so much time with?" her dark haired sister teased. "You know which I'm speaking of. This nice guy, with that beautiful voice, the dark-grayish hair and those eyes, which seem so deep, you almost feel like dropping into them."

Hithiriel blushed even more and went silent.

Ôldî, who like Hithiriel had more blond-golden hair with a touch of red, when it caught light, shook her head. "Don't be so nasty, Dúamarth. I think the love they shared is something we will all discover and it is something from outside this world, given to us as a gift. A powerful gift! It is a shame he and our brother longed to follow Elwë more, than to stay with us."

After these words Dúamarth seemed to be gentler and the sisters followed the host in silence.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

Nurwë and Morwë are the named leaders of the Avari in Tolkiens work.

My **new characters or Hethu-words** in this work:

Môrhîr = Lord of the Darkness

Ôldî = dream-women or dreaming women, because of her visions

Dúamarth = fate of the night, because she claimed to stay rather in the night forever, than to follow the Valar to their shining trees.

Hithiriel = Lady of Mist, because when she awoke a dense fog laid over Cuiviénen.

Gwannarim = the name the Avari/Hethurim gave to those, who followed the Valar. Meaning "the gone people"

Like in "normal" Sindarin:

elleth = female elf

ellon = male elf

 **timeline** ( Years of the Trees in Valian Years):

1050 The first 144 Elves awake in Cuiviénen.

... Spies of Melkor discover and afflict the Elves, quite possibly the first Orcs are created.

1085 Oromë discovers the Elves.

1090 Valar make war against Melkor for the sake of the Elves.

1099 Melkor is defeated.

1100 Melkor is judged and cast into Mandos.

1102 Oromë invites three Elven ambassadors, Ingwë, Finwë and Elwë to come to Valinor.

1104 Ambassadors return and invite the Elves to return with them to Valinor

1105 Sundering of the Elves at Cuiviénen: Vanyar, Noldor and Teleri follow, Avari stay behind.

1107 Council of the Valar about the remaining Avari.

1110 The Avari travel to the east.


	2. Chapter 2: A long way

I did a structural edit of the first chapter (lines and bold headline text) and added a note about the question I got, if the story is in canon or not. Simple answer: mostly. ;-)

Thanks, Erintii for your nice review. Some of the customs and rules of the Hethurim will follow in this and the next chapters. Some may change later on.

* * *

 ***Chapter 2: A long way***

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, far eastward from Cuiviénen**

The land laid in darkness, like all lands of Arda in the long Sleep of Yavanna, except those lands enlighten by the Two Trees. It had been changed in early wars against Melkor, when he made fiery volcanoes and hot deserts. But now many of these things had been remade. Only a deep sinkhole in a mountain, with a hot surface remained from Melkors 'design'.

Ulmo thought this land could be a good place for those in his care, but there was only one thing left he had to correct. This crater in the mountain had to be more suitable for the Elves. Therefore he used his powers and withdrew some water of Cuiviénen and poured it in the crater.

After a while the surface got colder and a lake inside the sinkhole was formed by the arts of Ulmo. Not as cold as other lakes in high mountains. The water was warm, but not too hot – at least there was no danger left of Melkors intrusion.

Ulmo smiled at his work. Now he had a place where they could dwell and still have the same power they knew from the water of Cuiviénen. Around the mountain laid great woods and plains. Some rivers flow to a near river-delta and into a huge sea.

Now he only had to guide them to this place.

* * *

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, a woodland eastward from Cuiviénen**

To feed themselves they already learned decades ago at Cuiviénen, how to hunt and fish and to collect fruits. But in the Sleeping of Yavanna it was not easy to find enough food, so the search for food often slowed them down. Nevertheless they travelled much faster east than the Eldar in the opposite direction.

While they still travelled, Dúamarth tried to count the coming and going of the stars. Some of them seemed to stay in the same constellation, but others moved through this constellation. The Înelin*(1) they called their system of counting the coming and going of the stars.

They had only travelled some of the shorter star-circles, when one of the travellers was missed. Morwë was the first how realized it. "Where is Erredil?" he asked the people around him, but no one had seen her. So they stopped and searched for her, but she was nowhere near.

With a heavy heart they continued their journey.

Môrhîr was not only worried about Erredil, but also for his brother. Morwë had been growing found of Erredil, like Môrhîr did towards Ôldî. Because of their low number of Quendi and an imbalanced gender relation they had only few males and too much females in their group. Twenty-eight they had been and nine turned back from the other hosts before they decided to go to the east. In this group of thirty-seven Elves was split in only fourteen male and twenty-three females. Of this few people tree had been lost, Erredil, Erynor and Núron. Erynor and Núron disappeared only a few star-circles after Erredil.

After some star-circles more a few of the other females started to get closer to Morwë, but he rejected them all. It seemed natural to them to bind together, one male and one female. Even so Morwë had not bounded to Erredil yet, his heart told him to take no other. To watch Môrhîr and Ôldî getting closer every short star-circle was not easy for him, but he wasn't envious. He just dreamed about Erredil and hoped she would find back to them soon.

Hithiriel and Dúamarth took no part in the 'besiegement' of Morwë. Hithiriel thoughts still lingered with her lost love, which had gone to the west joining the host of Elwë. Dúamarth was always so busy to watch the stars or to make words and songs; she simply seemed to have no time left for a male partner.

Nurwë as a male elf was surrounded by the most of the other single women. But he made no choice jet; even so he was talking to them and was not so defensive like Morwë.

Still their journey continued and they evolved. They started to make new laws, like their council sessions. Everyone had the right to speak or to make a proposal and all of them decided together. Sometimes they decided who would lead a smaller group of them, but the leaders changed from time to time. After a while they realized some are better leaders through the wild than others, but the decision laid always by all. So they developed a kind of pure democracy in there early years, which seemed to work very well since their number was still small.

* * *

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, Máhanaxar, Valmar**

In Valinor the Valar gathered to talk about the first lost Elves, especially the first dead which had come to the Halls of Mandos by now. It seemed unfair to them, which short live they had and because there was nothing they had done wrong in this short life. Manwë was gracious to give them a new body and a new life very soon. The question causing some dissent on this issue was where they should live from now on.

The simplest way seemed to restore their bodies and let them live in Valinor. But without other Elves those few may feel lonely. Therefore some spoke to restore them after the Eldar had arrived. Others implied to send them back to their friends.

Long they talked and no decision was made, until Irmo asked what those fëar want. Now Námo, who had asked the sixteen guests of his halls before, told the answers to the other keepers of Arda. Obviously the Elves disagreed in this point, too. While twelve of them linked the idea of going back and dwell among their friend again, four didn't want to have a hröa again (at least not in near future), for they had endured much torture in the hands of Mekors spies or Mekor himself.

Nienna and Estë tried to describe how difficult the healing of this torment was and how slow the progress. This four fëar, namely Estelmist, Erredil, Míriel*(2) and Núron, seemed to refuse healing nearly at all up to now. Námo and Nienna reasoned to give them more time, but in the end of this long meeting, most of the Valar and Manwë decided that all sixteen should go back.

To prevent all of them from their memory of bad experiences with Melkor and his followers and to give new hope to the four tormented souls, all of their memory would be erased, either from the beginning of the torment or from their death. They simply would wake up in a new hröa near the host, they followed before.

This decision seemed wise at this time and so all of this sixteen had been reborn and secretly send back.

* * *

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, a woodland eastward from Cuiviénen**

Morwë started to count the circles of the stars like Dúamarth told him. Seventy-eight had passed since Erredil disappeared. He still felt lost without her and often walked alone to the wild, while the others camped or searched for food. He was sitting on a big stone at a river-bank, when he suddenly heard a cry for help.

As he stood up and tried to find the direction of the sound, Morwë thought for a moment it sounded like Erredil. But how should that be possible? She was gone, lost, like her name, which seemed so fitting to her, for she lost her way many times before. Morwë suppressed his thought and followed the cries.

She was standing in the river, not far from the stone where Morwë had been shortly before. At the bank of the river was a lone wolf. The beast was thin and looked ill. Obviously it saw an easy prey in the elfish woman, but was unsure to jump into the stream. Morwë picked up some stones and threw them at the beast. The sick wolf realized he wasn't in charge anymore and retreated slowly. After some more stones the wolf run away.

Still surprised Morwë stood at the bank and helped Erredil out of the water. She was shivering, because of the cold water but not harmed. "Where have you been?" he asked her softly and took her into his arms.

"Lost" was all that she replied. She knew her name, knew everything about her days in Cuiviénen, all about the start of their journey east, but nothing else. Erredil claimed to have woken up shortly before, alone, not knowing about her surroundings, when the wolf hunted her.

Even after Morwë took her back to the camp, she was not able to tell him, where she had been for so long. Surprisingly one of the hunting-troops found the two of the other missing persons that day, Núron and Erynor. They too could not remember where they had been for so long, but like Erredil they were glad to be back with their people. Morwë was glad to have Erredil back and they grew very fond of each other.

* * *

 **Notes** :

hröa= body

fëa = soul; fëar = souls

new characters or Hethu-words:

Estelmist = Lost Hope

Erredil = Without a Path

Núron = Sad Male

Erynor = Wood-men

Înelin = calender of the stars*

*(1) What Dúamarth and the others count is nearly like our days and sun-years. Only, they have no sun to count the days.

In our astronomical world: If you could see what is behind the sun, you would discover that the sun seems to move through the stars, because the earth is turning around the sun in one year. The 'path' of the sun is the ecliptic, where our zodiac lies. Of cause the sun isn't moving itself. The planets are moving around the sun. Mercury and Venus as planets within the earth's orbit only circle around the sun (from our point of few) in a flat path. That's why we only see them left to the sun (in dusk and early night) or right to the sun (late night and dawn). Because of the turning of the Erath around its axis per day, the stars likewise seem to turn around us in a day.

Translated to Arda without a sun: The stars are moving around Arda once a 'day' and once a year. Elemmírë is equal to Mecury! Without a sun, Elemmírë makes flat circles around a center (where the Maia Arien in later times will ship around with Anar (sun)). This center is of cause moving thru the stars and after approximate 365 ¼ 'days' the center is again in the same astronomical sign.

'My' Elves are counting:

\- A short star-circle is nearly a sidereal day (23 hours, 56 minutes, 4.0916 seconds).

\- A long star-circle is a year, with 366 short star-circles (until the middle of Elemmírës path is in the same sign again).

\- An Engthîn is the sixth part of a year or 61 short star-circles (this will be used later on).

Belief me, after seventeen years as a projectionist in a planetarium and planetarium program designer, I think I know what they count. ;-)

*(2)Míriel: Yes, this Míriel is Fëanors mum. While I constructed a reason for Erredils and Núrons later behavior, I thought, this might be a good reason for Míriels decisions, too. She and Estelmist will not appear in this story until near the end. They are just mentioned at this point of the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

Sorry for the delay, but sometimes work for money is more important than work for fun.

As a kind of redemption it's a bit longer this time.

Yes, Erintii it's hard without light, but that problem will be solved in the next chapters. And they have no lembas from Yavanna like those who followed Oromë.

But first I have to introduce some enemies… No more nice play. *fg* OK, some fun parts as well.

* * *

 ***Chapter 3: Friends and Foes***

 **Year of the Trees: 1110, wasteland in the north**

The lone wolf had travelled a long way into the north, since he attacked the elfish women in the river. His appearance had changed when he reached the cave he was looking for. He wasn't a small ill wolf anymore, now he was a big and strong wolf, like the one, who was living in this cave.

Gorthaur, who he once knew by the name of Mairon hid himself well, after their master was caught and brought back to Aman. Orgoulun had another name as well, but he didn't use it anymore. Once he was Asctrion a follower of Oromë. He loved to hunt - maybe a little too much. He loved to see the fear in the eyes of his prey, like in those of the women in the water a few months ago. He liked to see them suffer from their wounds, refusing them salvation of a quick death. Melkor never had so a tender conscience like Oromë. He favored Asctrion for his skills and character and so he became Orgoulun, the Creature of Terror.

He was close behind Gorthaur in the ranks of Melkors lieutenants. Like Gorthaur he was so faithful to hide in the right moment, when the Valar finally overrun them. The shape of the wolf was only one of Orgouluns wrappings. By now he was very good in imitating one of the firstborn, beside his true shape, which changed from a shining Maia to a dark warlord, nearly as terrible as those of Gorthaur and Melkor himself.

An awful growl stopped him in his thought and he stopped. In the dark cave he smelled Gorthaur long before and now he was standing right in front of him in the shape of a wolf, like he expected.

'Orgoulun' Gorthaur realized 'what news do you bring from our enemy?'

 _Straight to the important things_ , Orgoulun thought. 'Which enemy do you mean? The one who caught our master or the enemy who pollutes **our** lands?'

'I thought they follow the Valar to Aman? Those few left should not be a problem to us. We just have to wait until your old master is back in his beloved land with them. They will be too distracted by the firstborn to look after those others. I guess we can care for them soon.'

Orgoulun shook his head. 'They are guided as well. I felt it! I hunted one of their women. She fled into a stream and the lord of the waters himself was there. I don't think they knew about him and that may be our advantage. I could go back as one of them and **_accidently_** discover Ulmo. They will distrust him as they distrust Oromë and we will have our fun with them.'

Gorthaur doubted the plan would be so easy. 'They will be suspicious if you suddenly turn up and if Ulmo discovers you first, you will lose their trust.'

Again Orgoulun shook his head. 'No, my friend, if I take the shape of one which follows Oromë, they will believe me. For the Valar make a big mistake, I recently realized. They brought back those, which we send to the Halls of Mandos. They gave them new bodies and erased their memories. Those in the eastern part of Arda will not know who of the others died. It will be a nice game for us – or me, if you have other plans for yourself. I saw one woman return. You may recall her, silvery hair nearly white. I think we had a lot of fun with her, after we discovered how to hold their fëar in their höra long enough.'

The sound of the Gorthaur-wolf sounded terrible, when he tried to laugh in his wolf- form. But Orgoulun did not flinch, he joined him in laughing.

'I remember every face of those guests we had. How they look, the panic in their eyes. Yes, we had a lot of fun with them and we will have a lot of fun in the future, if we play wise, friend' Gorthaur answered finally. 'But there have been two women with white-silvery hair, Míriel and Erredil. I recall having fun with both of them until they finally… left us.'

'Right, Erredil it was, and she will be my ticket to their group. Will you join me?'

This time Gorthaur shock his head. 'No, I will go back to Utumno and build up the fortress as good as I can. For I doubt the Valar can hold our master for long. He is still the mightiest of them. Sooner or later he will be back and we will be prepared for revenge. Go and destroy the Firstborn in the East. Run them down. That is a good task for a hunter.'

'And rebuilding a fortress is a task for a constructor like you' Orgoulun agreed and left the cave soon after their meeting.

 **Year of the Trees: 1111, Mansions of Aulë, Aman**

Yavanna Kementári was sitting in her garden together with Varda Elentári, while Aulë was working in his forge. The Smith greeted Varda earlier, when she arrived and started to work on a necklace, he was making for Estë. He expected Varda to depart before night and concentrated his mind on the work Irmo had asked for. He nearly startled, when Varda suddenly spoke behind him.

'What is this?' she asked and pointed on a gleaming bucked in a corner.

'Rubbish', was the first short answer of the smith. He wasn't sure why she asked something that obvious. So he decided to explain a little bit more. 'Some slag from forging, some splitters of your latest stars, some rest of metal.'

Varda turned a bit and just gave a 'That's it!' to Yavanna, who stood right behind her.

While Yavanna seemed to understand Aulë just stood there, forgetting the necklace for a moment and looked astonished. 'What?'

Yavanna smirked. 'We just had a chat together about those Avari in the East. There are only some fruits, some mushrooms and a few other things they can eat. And they have no light.'

'They lived there for many years, so there must be enough food. And they rejected the light of the trees, if I recall that right.' Aulë was not sure, where this would end, but he was curios enough to listen fore more.

Now Varda explained, 'yes, the light of the trees, but not light itself. They still sing to the stars. And I'm the Queen of the Stars. And while your spouse needs light for her fruits and I'm the giver of light, we just decided, we have to do something, even if it's a small gift. And you just gave us an idea, what the three of us can do.'

"Ah, so it's me too?' Aulë realized. 'But I doubt a star is a good gift. It's much to bight and will burn everything to close. So what do you thought of?"

'Not a star, but a splitter of one.' Again Varda pointed to the bucked. "How many splitters do you have?'

'Normally I don't count refuse.' He took the bucked and turned it over. Several things now laid on the floor. Aulë just took the star-splitters and put them on a desk. 'Twenty-one, but some are very small. This size', he old one between his fingers 'might be big enough to make something small from it. Although I am not sure, what it is exactly that I should make of them.'

In the hand of the Valar the little star-splitter seemed tiny little. It had the size of a mirabelle plum.

Varda considered what she wanted and finally decided, 'Can you just cut it in a nice form? Like a gem? No bezel just the tiny star?'

'Of cause I can do that. There are at least ten of the splitters in this size, which I can rework. They will be ready in a few days, because I still have other things to do. But what will you do with them, if I may ask?'

'I like to give them to the Avari, like I said before.' She explained. 'Just small light, but maybe enough light to help them, find their own way. I if they take them, they should chose, what they make of them by their own. No extras please.'

Aulë nodded and his guest and his wife walked to the garden again, leaving him alone with a nearly finished necklace, a new task and a rubbish heap on his floor.

 **Year of the Trees: 1111, far eastward from Cuiviénen**

Since weeks they followed the river upwards. Ôldî somehow was sure this would be the right way. Now the camp was at a small lake. It was getting colder, because they got nearer to some mountains. Therefore they used fur for clothing now and slept together in small groups or couples to warm themselves. Like some other couples Morwë and Erredil did the last step and finally bounded to each other. There was no big celebration at a bounding, at least not at this time.

This morning Ôldî was on the bank of the lake and starred into the water. After a while she decided to talk to the water, even if it seemed stupid somehow.

'I know you are there!' She demanded. 'I had a dream last night, which wasn't from me. Show yourself!'

She didn't really expected someone to show up or talk to her reverse. So she was very much surprised, when the water started to move. Ôldî did a few steps backwards, when the water formed a body. First the body seemed to be only water, but then it changed and appeared more like a real skin. His hair was white or blue-green-grey or something between. It was hard to say, because she never saw someone like him. The clothing that was formed from the water, reminded her of fish skin.

She holds her breath, because she suddenly knew he was like the good hunter and like some of the bad hunters they met earlier. But Ôldî was not sure, if he was friendly or not. Was he just lurking them into a trap or helping them?

'Sûrman' she said, for it was the first thing she thought, when he appeared from the water.

He smiled at her and spoke to her in her own language with a deep voice. 'Yes, I am water. I'm called King of the Sea by my companions, because nearly all water is in my custody. But you don't need to call me a king. For a king is someone within a group of some people and we both know that we are not from the same kin.'

Ôldî listened and decided, since he was talking open, he was no danger so far. She remembered the story how Morwë found Erredil in the water. But she was still mistrusting him.

"What else should I call you then, Sûrman? Friend? Foe? Guide? Helper? Maker of dreams? Or maker of nightmares?'

The smile on his lips never disappeared, it only grew wider. 'I would be honoured with guide, helper and maker of dreams. I would feel highly honoured with friend. But for now, just call me by my name, which is Ulmo. Or stay with your suggestion Sûrman, which I will take as a new name as well, if it's your wish.'

She nodded slightly and tried the word Ulmo and then she spoke out loud 'Sûrman' again.

While they were talking, some other Avari realized, that something was going on at the waterside and one after the other they came nearer and listened.

The man from the water only talked to Ôldî and started to explain. 'So you are aware of the dreams I send you? I never wanted to hurt you or your people. I belong to those who should care about this world. You already met Oromë Aldaron, the Great Rider and hunter. I think he told you and all others about us, the Valar. Most of us care for the things in this world, the living things and even things like water or stone. We try to build this world, like our father imagined it. Unfortunately one of us, Melkor, turned out to be domineering and now we try to protect the world from him.'

'I you say, you protect… You are talking about taking us like the others into the West?' Ôldi asked and added. 'Or will you still protect us, if we go further into the East?'

One thing, why Ulmo hated the councils of his own people, was the long talking and re-talking of the other Valar. Only few could use plain or straight words, when it came to important matters. This she-elf was straight and this was something he liked.

'I never wanted you or the others to go to the West. Me and a few other spoke against that. But like your people we decide democratic. Therefore I now try to help your friends which follow Oromë and your group as well. There are not much enemies left after we defeated Melkor. But there are still some and their numbers are growing. That's why I sent you those dreams. There really is a beautiful land in the East near the water, where you and your people could be save.'

Morwë, Nurwë, Môrhîr, Erredil, Hithiriel, Dúamarth and all the others waited for Ôldîs answer.

Suddenly she shook her head. 'No – and yes – maybe. No, I don't think we will never be save anywhere. There may be some lands which are safer but evil will follow even to this places. Yes, I somehow believe you and we may follow, if the other decided it. I feel there is no evil in you. And yes, if you will agree to some conditions. Maybe... Maybe… If it is the truth that some of your people never wanted us or the others to come to your land in the West, we would like to meet them as well. And no dreams or whispers in our minds anymore. We like to stay the masters of our own minds. Show yourself, if you want to talk to us like you just did.'

She heard the others murmur in her back. Had she gone too far? Would he now leave and never come back or worse?

Again Ulmo just smiled at her answer and demands. 'I like your straight way of talking', he admitted. 'I will take your wishes to my people. I know at least one of them, will come to meet you. I will respect your wish and take this form again, if we meet next time. And if you need me, just call to the water and I will come to your aid as fast as I can.'

With that he vanished into the water and was gone.

Afterwards the Avari talked the whole day about this news. They decided to follow the words of Ôldî. They would go on and hope to find a land, where they could live a save life, if only for some years.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Gorthau/Mairon are other names of Sauron

höra = body

fëar = soul

new characters or Hethu-words:

Orgoulun - Creature of Terror, Asctrion his old Valarian name meant 'focused hunter'

Sûrman – water-man, man from/of water

I have made a subspace on my webspace about the Hethu-people, the land, some maps and so on. The information there will grow with the story here. Feel free to visit. The link is in my profile.


End file.
